


Alumni Weekend

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville, Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to f--- you, Adina," Lex's sensual tone caressed their ears, "and I want to see your painted lips wrapped around Clark's c---."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alumni Weekend

## Alumni Weekend

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

Lex shoved Adina against the closed bathroom door and devoured her red-painted lips. Clark leaned against the sink counter and watched with hungry eyes. The fly of his faded blue jeans strained under the pressure of his stiff, throbbing cock. Arousal thrummed under his skin, his throat parched, thirsty for the bitter taste of come. 

Music thumped beyond the door, the floor vibrating beneath their feet. An alumni weekend bash raged in the fraternity, the younger graduated brothers shedding their constricting suits and ties and returning to recapture the freedom of university life. Alcohol flowed, hits were scored, and sex was offered in every available room. 

Adina's smeared lipstick made a swollen pussy of her mouth. Lex lowered, serpentine, to his knees. His hands slipped under her vibrant floral skirt and did something that made her gasp and groan. Clark licked his lips, heart thumping along with the music outside. Lex had been whispering dirty things in Clark's ear all night; what he wanted to do to Adina, what he wanted Clark to do to Adina, and what he wanted Clark to do to him. Clark had been rock hard for hours, picturing it. 

Lex drew pale blue panties down, soft satin and lace stretched by Adina's bare knees. The soft pleats in Adina's skirt lifted as she untucked. He raised her skirt, holding the material against her hips, exposing her rigid, darkly flushed cock. 

Clark sucked in air between his teeth, eyes drawn to the smooth, naked mound and testes. He lifted his gaze to Adina's, as Lex took her in his mouth. Adina's mascara-coated eyelashes fluttered and her higher-pitched, throaty sound of pleasure sent frissons down Clark's spine. Fingernails painted the color of her lipstick stood out against Lex's paleness, as she cupped both sides of his bobbing head. 

With his powers, Clark could hear the skin of her cock rubbing against Lex's lips, the flick of Lex's tongue against her glans and slit, the slurp of saliva and Lex's harsh out-rush of breath on the backstroke. Lex tilted his head back and swallowed audibly. Adina's dark blond head thudded against the door, as Lex deep-throated her. 

Clark could see it, the visible bulge of the thick flesh straining in Lex's throat. His own cock pulsed in his jeans, aching to be in Adina's place, feeling his long-time lover take his rod in. He watched as Adina took control and began thrusting into Lex's mouth. The colorful fish stitched across her tight blue top jiggled with her breasts, appearing as if they were swimming. Her neck corded beneath the wispy blue scarf tied around her throat, a flush rising from beneath the material up her cheeks. Her face twisted in a grimace, pearly teeth clenched, as her hips bucked erratically. She leaned forward over Lex, bending him back, clutching his head to her crotch when she climaxed with a deep-voiced curse. "Oh, fuck." 

Clark's balls tightened in anticipation of doing just that. Lex rose fluidly, scalp still tight in Adina's grip. He kissed her messily, hands spanning the sides of her surprisingly tiny waist. She panted heavily when Lex broke free. She slumped against the door, pretty panties still around her knees. 

Lex sauntered loose-hipped over to Clark. Red glossy lipstick smeared his lips and rubbed waxy when he kissed Clark. Clark dived into the kiss, tongue searching for the aftertaste of Adina's come in Lex's mouth. His fingers fumbled at the catch of Lex's charcoal trousers until he growled in frustration. Lex chuckled darkly into Clark's mouth. 

Clark pulled away, jerked Lex's trousers open, and shoved them down. Spinning Lex without warning, Clark pressed him against the sink. Lex's hard column of flesh lay against the faux green marble, leaking tip hanging over the basin. In the mirror, Lex focused on Clark's reflection, his blown out pupils barely ringed with the bright blue of his irises. "Fuck me." 

Clark dug a condom out of his pocket and tore open the wrapper with his teeth. He tossed the wrapper on the floor, rolled the lubricated protection on, and shoved up the tails of Lex's violet shirt. He positioned himself and pushed home in one long slide. Lex opened easily for him with a slow exhale of breath. Heat rushed through Clark's veins, centered in his loins and in the hot, tight glove of Lex's body surrounding his cock. 

Grabbing hold of Lex's sharp hips, Clark drew back slowly and, with a twist of his pelvis, drove in hard. Lex choked on a moan. His head lolled forward and he rocked with Clark's thrusts. In the mirror, Clark could see the pulse beating rapidly in Lex's throat, his fingers curled over the edge of the basin, his erection rubbing against the countertop. Shifting his focus, Clark could see Adina watching with lust painted across her face like the blush on her cheeks. 

Clark lost himself in the rhythm and the grip of Lex's body. Lex's heavy breathing blended with Adina's. Clark thrust his hips forward and back, pelvis smacking against Lex's pale cream ass. The heady smell of sex hung in the air. It wasn't long before the burn of orgasm rushed through Clark and whited-out his vision. He released his hold on Lex and clenched his hands into fists as climax hit like a Porsche going ninety. 

Lex made a clicking noise in the back of his throat when Clark pulled out. Clark disposed of the condom quickly. Lex turned to Adina, whose panties were no longer around her knees. Still half-hard, Clark stood beside Lex and both their cocks pointed towards her. He reached over, wrapped his hand around Lex's cock, and stroked the heated flesh. 

"I want to fuck you, Adina," Lex's sensual tone caressed their ears, "and I want to see your painted lips wrapped around Clark's cock." 

Adina pressed a hand to her chest, skin flushed with arousal. "Yes," she said breathily, eyes fastened on Lex's cock, gently thrusting into Clark's fist. 

"Where?" 

"My room." Clark released Lex, fixed his jeans, and waited until Lex tucked himself away. 

The third floor of Kappa Omega Kappa had five bedrooms, one of which was Clark's. Music piped from downstairs through speakers stationed in every hall. Plastic cups, empty bottles, and discarded condoms littered the floor. Strobe lights flickered through an open door of a room, five sweaty bodies moving in slow motion in an erotic writhe of naked flesh within. 

Clark's double bed took up most of his room, as it was where he and Lex spent most of their time at the frat. Lex led Adina over to it without a word, hand cupping her full ass. The blue lava lamp cast a pale, intimate light in the dark bedroom. Clark stripped off his t-shirt and toed off his shoes. 

Lex faced Adina and kissed her. His hand slid carefully into her hair, the other caressing her ass. She was taller than him in her heels. Clark traced the length of her leg with his eyes, following the curve of muscle, tapering into thin ankles and feet. Her strappy shoes exposed her red-painted toenails. Coming up behind her, Clark slipped his hands around her waist. She startled, breaking from the kiss. Clark could see Lex's half-lidded gaze and hungry expression over her shoulder. Lex's knuckles rubbed against the erection growing in Clark's jeans, his hand trapped between Clark's body and Adina's ass. Clark's fingers skimmed beneath her top, feeling her stomach quiver as he caressed her smooth skin. 

Lex stepped back and began removing his clothing. Clark's tongue traced the shell of Adina's ear and he breathed in her ear, "Isn't he gorgeous? You'd never have guessed he was a redhead." 

Adina's womanly moan rose from her throat as Clark slid a hand beneath her bra and falsie and tweaked a flat nipple until it pebbled. Naked, Lex lay lengthwise in the center of the large bed, adjusting the pillows beneath his head. His large erection curved towards his navel, pre-come glistening in the blue light as it smeared on his skin. Copper-red hair surrounded his shaft and furred his heavy balls. 

Clark lowered to a crouch, reached beneath Adina's floral skirt, and traced the line of her panties with his fingertips. He pulled them slowly down her legs and helped her balance as she stepped out of them one foot at a time. Clark brought the satin material to his nose and inhaled deeply. The sharp scent of male tainted the lacy delicate and Clark's cock pulsed in his jeans. 

Lex beckoned Adina and she crawled onto the bed. She straddled him with little prompting, taking the initiative and capturing his mouth in a messy kiss. Clark got out the lubricant and a condom from the night table drawer. Kneeling on the bed, he ran the palm of his hand down her back, from the nape of her neck and over the full curve of her ass. He flipped the hem of her skirt up, exposing her deliciously plump bottom. He bent and nipped at the milky globes, causing her to thrust forward against Lex with a gasp into their kiss. 

Clark straightened and slicked his fingers. He wanted to see the handsome alumni in drag riding his lover. Kinky didn't begin to describe the images that flashed through his mind. He was glad Lex checked his inhibitions at the door for the night and was living up to the fraternity's reputation. 

Clark's forefinger traced the shadowy crack of Adina's ass, dipping between the smooth, tensing cheeks. Lex distracted her with more heated, wet kisses, holding her firm against the length of his upper body. She tightened as Clark tried to breach her, and then relaxed suddenly with a lift of her hips. His finger slid inside her easily as did the second. She obviously wasn't a virgin. Clark pictured her in a room full of horny fraternity boys, giving it up to each of them, spitted between massive cocks, bright red lips stretched obscenely, her ass being pounded, breasts swinging, each hand jerking on another brother, her own rigid cock dripping onto the fraternity seal set into the floor. 

Clark bit his tongue, preventing a wanton moan from escaping, the denim of his jeans abrading his aching erection. He pressed a third finger inside Adina, preparing her for Lex. She strained around his digits, loosening with his persistent strokes. She was hot and silky inside, like a woman without the wetness, and much tighter. She rose up to meet Clark's hand, balls swinging between her legs, reminding him she was very much a male. 

When she was ready, Clark wiped his fingers on his jeans and skimmed a condom on Lex's shaft. He placed the tip of the covered head of Lex's cock against Adina's reddened, slicked hole and waited. Lex and Adina stopped kissing, and Lex pushed her upright. Seated on him, she lifted on her knees and sunk down on his cock with a feminine-sounding moan. 

Her skirt fell, the hem skimming Lex's abdomen and thighs, covering her maleness. She braced her hands on Lex's stomach and began rocking. The toes of her shoes pressed into the bedcovers on either side of Lex, giving her leverage to move. 

Lex's nostrils flared and he took her hips in his hands. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, biting it, as he watched her ride. Sweat glistened on his chest, catching the blue light. Clark bent and licked the moisture beaded between Lex's pectorals. Lex blew out a sharp breath. Turning his head, Clark grinned wolfishly before sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

"That's so hot," Adina whispered. Her bright nails scratched up Lex's chest and over his other nipple. Lex arched beneath them both. 

Clark straightened and kissed Adina for the first time that night. Her mouth gave beneath his and he plundered her depths with a forceful tongue. A hint of floral scent clung to her skin beneath the sharp tang of sex and it tickled Clark's senses. His fingers danced over the smoothness of her leg, slipping in the sweat pooling behind her bent knee. 

Clark broke the kiss and studied the sex-flushed, made up woman. Her features were too strong to be considered beautiful, but the coy drop of her lashes and the gentle tilt of her chin made her appear feminine. The gauzy scarf around her neck hid the telltale sign of her masculinity and, if he hadn't known who she was already, he would've been fooled. 

He moved off the bed to lounge against the night table and watch for a while. Adina rode Lex easily with a rhythmic roll of her hips. Lex's eyes didn't leave her, as fascinated with her as he'd been all night. She had started university the year after Lex had been expelled, so they had never met. It was a good thing, or Clark had a feeling he'd be minus one lover. 

Adina rubbed her fingertips up and down Lex's chest before pinching both his nipples. She giggled when he hissed and then soothed him with gentle, circular caresses. His smile was full of intimate satisfaction. He glanced at Clark and his smile became darker, hungrier. A shiver went down Clark's spine. 

"Pull out your cock and let Adina suck it," Lex said in a smoky voice. 

Clark's fingers worked the zipper on his jeans, as he climbed onto to the bed. Adina's blue eyes twinkled devilishly when she looked up at him. From her cleavage, she pulled out a tube of lipstick. She stopped moving, twisted open the lipstick, and slicked her lips. In the lava lamplight, the lipstick became the color of blueberries, deep and ripe. Clark moaned softly, shoved his jeans around his thighs, and balanced upright on knees on the mattress beside the fucking couple. His cock bobbed beside Adina's cheek. The tube of lipstick disappeared into her bra again and she turned her head and opened her mouth wide. Clark moaned again, loudly, as she swallowed him, her dark lips stretched tight around his girth. 

Adina set up a smooth gait, riding Lex and sucking Clark. Her neck strained with the angle, but she didn't stop, and it was even more obvious that she'd done this before, evidenced in her skill with her tongue. Through half-lidded eyes, Clark watched Lex watch Adina. Lex's mouth slackened with desire and his breath came in quick pants. His fingers moved restlessly on Adina's hips and Clark knew Lex was close to coming. 

Lex's toes curled and he stopped breathing suddenly. Clark drank in the sight of Lex as he climaxed. Lex's features tensed, his mouth pursing as he fought back a yell of pleasure. His eyes rolled under his lids, his nostrils flared, and his body shook hard. Adina bucked like she was riding a bronco and her teeth grazed Clark's cock. She slurped off his shaft and rode out Lex's orgasm with a breathy laugh. 

Lex stilled and sucked in a ragged gulp of air. Adina glanced up at Clark with a dirty grin curving her lips before she went back to the blowjob. Her hot mouth and tongue tormented Clark's cock. She slipped her hand between Clark's thighs and palmed his balls. Rolling and tugging them lightly, she wrapped her other hand around the base of his shaft and jacked as she sucked. 

She inhaled sharply, suddenly, and Clark saw Lex's left hand working beneath her skirt. The pressure on his cock increased and Clark felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He focused on her berry-stained mouth and the vibrant eyes staring back at him. When his cockhead bumped the back of her throat, he called out a warning. "I'm going to come." 

She pulled off and jacked him with rapid, rough strokes. Fire raced through his veins, up from his balls and out his cock with a stifled cry. He climaxed with a shudder, showering jizz across Lex's bare chest. 

Clark slumped after his release, panting. Adina tucked the hem of the front of her skirt in her waistband. Clark dropped to his knees and stared at her hand joined with Lex's on her rigid cock, both pale against her blood-flushed skin, as she started thrusting into their joined fists. She breathed heavily through her lipstick-smudged mouth as she raced towards the end. "Oh hell, oh fuck," she said in a thick, masculine voice. She rose up on her knees, arched her back, and came soon thereafter, raining come down on Lex's chest. 

Slumping, she closed her eyes and swallowed. Clark pulled up his jeans and then stroked his hand across Lex's chest, mixing his and Adina's come. He brought his fingers to Lex's mouth and smeared the come on his lips like gloss before getting up off the bed. 

Adina sighed and climbed off of Lex, then the bed. She tottered on her heels and Clark caught her arms. She smiled at him and then moved out of his hold. "You can stay," Lex said, as he discarded the condom in the trash. Clark perched beside him on the edge of the bed. 

Adina located her panties and stepped into them. "I can't," she said, wincing as she straightened. She faced away from them to tuck herself. "I'm still expected across the street at the D.O.G. House tonight." 

"At least, let us walk you." Lex started to get up, but she held out a hand and shook her head. 

"No, that's all right." Adina fixed her smudged lipstick and hair in the mirror above Clark's dresser. She smiled crookedly at them. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." 

"I'm sure you can," Lex said. Clark stroked his hand up Lex's bare back. 

"This was fun," Adina said, when she was satisfied with her appearance. "Maybe next alumni weekend we can hook up again." 

"We'll look forward to it," Lex said. 

"Well, bye." Adina opened the door, peered cautiously into the hall, and then swept out of the room. 

The door closed and the bedroom seemed dull all of a sudden. Clark nudged Lex, who looked almost like he was pouting. "Want to shower?" 

"Yes." Lex rolled out of bed and retrieved his robe and shower shoes. 

Clark got up, stripped off his jeans, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He gathered their shower gear and stepped into his shower shoes. When he turned around, Lex was measuring him with his eyes. "What?" he said, glancing down at himself. 

"Just picturing you in a dress." 

Clark arched his brows. "How do I look?" 

Lex's lips curved in a wicked smirk. "You'll find out tomorrow." 

End 


End file.
